<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legacy by Lady_Kaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067927">Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie'>Lady_Kaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Igtober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Blind Ignis Scientia, Children, Children of Characters, F/M, Gen, Hero Worship, Love, M/M, Married Life, Memories, Multi, Original Kingsglaive Character(s), Other, Pride, Real Life, Slice of Life, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis has a fateful meeting with a little boy one day who gives him a whole new outlook on life.  He also changes that little boys whole world with a thoughtful gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Igtober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Igtober 2020:  Prompt 17:  Daggers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon the pedestal before the grand window that overlooks the east where the sun bursts forward each new day, is the very first pair of weaponry that Ignis Scientia ever possessed.  To be an Advisor to the King, as was predestined by his family name, he would therefore be part of the Crownsguard, and be required to lay down his life for his King should it be asked of him.  The weapon he chose to wield for the glory of his Kingdom and blessed King were twin daggers smithed from Damascus steel with a leather gripped handle that was made to fit his hands.</p><p>Those daggers stayed with him until his 22nd year when he embarked upon the journey of a lifetime to see his Prince, turned King amongst the turmoil, and received the pair that he would carry for the rest of his days in service to King Noctis, the one true King, as a Crownsguard.  Not only was Ignis Scientia a master with his chosen blade, even trained with wielding a pole arm that was passed down to each male member of the Scientia family, but he was the top tactician that graced the royal retinue in decades.  Without his contribution or his sacrifice, the Crown City would not have been bathed in light ever again. </p><p> </p><p>“A bit too preachy for my tastes.”  A voice called out to the small boy who had wandered away from his tourist group in order to find this sole exhibit that he had been told was being put together.  Unfortunately when he had arrived, the piece still wasn’t complete.  So he went in search of it and now he was totally busted.</p><p>By IGNIS SCIENTIA!</p><p>“Umm… ummm…. Sir… Mr.  I mean Lord… I mean!  I’m so sorry!”  He was near tears, the poor boy of eight.  This was his dream!  To meet the man he had admired since he was four.  The man he wanted to be when he grew up more than anything or anyone else.  </p><p>Ignis’ smile was tolerantly kind, a little too kind perhaps, as he strolled into the restricted area and stopped just beside the boy who was gazing up at him in equal parts horror and excitement.  “Call me Ignis my young man.”  He patted the boys thick tufted hair affectionately and motioned back to the dagger case.  “How did you find your way in here?”</p><p>“I …”  If he lied there was no doubt that Ignis would know.  Besides, Ignis Scientia wasn’t a liar.  He was noble!  “I snuck away in hopes to find this exhibit.  I came all the way from Lestallum just to see it Mr. Scientia Sir!”</p><p>Ignis chuckled and nodded to the boy's enthusiasm.  “Lestallum you say.  That is quite the journey.”</p><p>“I know!”  Nervousness completely forgotten, the boy, dressed in a pair of slacks and a button up shirt with makeshift arm garters from old thin dress belts of his mothers, he began to recount the tale.  “We left this morning after I begged to come here!  How was I going to miss the displays of how you all saved us during the dark years!  I was just a baby but my mama told me all about it.  I’ve been reading all about you since I was four!”</p><p>“Have you now?”  Ignis’ brows rose up his forehead, the man himself rather touched by such exuberance.  </p><p>The boy didn’t even notice how enthralled Ignis was with his story considering he was far too excited to be in the presence of one of his heroes.  “Yeah Mr. Scientia!  All of the things you did…”  He sighs with a touch of dreamy wonder before drawing out his notebook where all of his notes about Ignis are written.  “All of the daemons you encountered.”</p><p>“That is public knowledge?”  Ignis was rather intrigued to know that his exploits were common tales.  Grinning when the young man launched into a rather impressive list, he sat back and listened as he continued about the other exploits.</p><p>“And you're most amazing!  The fact that you were accepted by the King of Lucis’ ancestors and granted their power!  You are so amazing.  You must be blessed to be given such a gift.”  The awe laced into his tone made the reference to his scars less harmful than usual, and if anything he felt a swell of pride.</p><p>In the moment he had been a failure to not secure Ardyn’s death, and even more so when he became a burden to the team as they continued on their travels to get Noctis to where he needed to be.  Throughout the dark years, he trained and honed his senses until he was just as good a fighter if not better than he had been when sight was still bestowed on him.  Now, through the eyes of a child, something so innocent and pure, he was given a new outlook.</p><p>Ignis cleared his throat through the slight mess of tears that had snuck up on him, a pleased smile on his features.  “And Mr. Scientia one day, just like you I want to be a great warrior!  I’ve even started to practice with daggers…”</p><p>“Have you now?”  Ignis questioned with a lilt of excitement in his voice.  “And how is your training going?”</p><p>“Good.  Kinda.  I have a trainer at home, one of the Glaives that is stationed in Lestallum takes on students and my mama said I could join.  She says that its probably a phase but I know its not!”  HIs little eyes were so wide as he stood in front of his hero, wanting nothing more than to drink in the man’s knowledge and praise.  “How did you know Mr. Scientia?  I wanna convince my mom so she’ll get me a real pair of daggers to practice with and not just the wooden ones.”</p><p>How did he know?  How novel…</p><p>His life had been decided from him from early on in his formative years and he never questioned it.  What would it have been like to dream as young as eight instead of being a slave to duty and tradition?  Not that he begrudged his service to his King, but now that he was older and living his life with a sense of freedom that had never been granted, he often times thought back to the younger years and wondered what he missed.</p><p>Patting the boy’s head gently, resting his elbows on his knees while perched on the small staircase to the side of the exhibit hall, he smiled.  “I think, my dear young man, that when we are passionate about something at a young age and it only continues to grow over the years, that there cannot be doubt as we age that the chosen path is laid before us.”</p><p>Climbing up to his feet with the the young boy following at his heels, Ignis walked quietly to the podium where his first pair of daggers lay against a velvet black cushion and popped the glass lid to reach inside.  His hearing immediately caught the sound of rapid breathing and frantic footfalls that ground to a halt less than twenty feet away.  Just inside the doors to where he and the boy stood.</p><p>Ignis withdrew the daggers as his aura all but demanded the submission of the new individual’s panic to his capable hands and knelt before the little one watching him in wonder.  At least that’s what he felt like beneath his intense gaze.  “Tell me your name my boy.”</p><p>“Atticus.  Atticus Lorenzi.”</p><p>“My.  What a fine name.  Very strong and noble.”</p><p>“Really?!”  Young Atticus nearly leapt into the man’s arms for the compliment but managed to hold himself together long enough to let his hero speak.</p><p>The deep chuckle that came out of Ignis reverberated through the hall as he nodded.  “Indeed.”  Turning his head in the direction of the boy's mother, from the sound of her softer foot falls and the click of her shoes, Ignis handed the boy his very first pair of daggers.  “If it is quite alright with your mother, I would be honored if you took these.  I never wanted them to live out their life in a box.  Will you take good care of them?  And perhaps one day you will be able to return them to me when you are ready.”</p><p>“Atticus.”  A soft feminine voice called out tenderly, her acceptance of the gift in her tone even as she made her way to her son and quietly thanked Ignis for his kindness.</p><p>Atticus on the other hand was far too overwhelmed and launched himself into Ignis’ welcoming embrace for a hug that almost squeezed the air out of the man’s lungs.  “I will Mr. Scientia!  I will train hard every day and I will become a Kingsglaive!  I’ll return them to you one day and show you my new ones!  Thank you Mr. Scientia!  Thank you!”  He was a sobbing mess of tears and snot while he held onto his hero.  </p><p>Ignis felt his heart warm at such a declaration, and even if it would not come to pass in the future, he would cherish this memory and the hope young Atticus had returned to him.  And the courage.  The courage to face those really difficult days, because somewhere out there, there was a little boy or girl who believed in him.  That felt incredible.</p><p>After Atticus calmed and the mother exchanged a few pleasantries with Ignis, the three parted to finish out their day and never saw one another again…</p><p>Until ten long years later.</p><p>During those years, with the memory of that young boy who lived in his hopes and dreams as children do, Ignis felt a fire light inside of him.  Slowly but surely,  Ignis dared to delve into some of his dreams that he had never entertained before.  Little thoughts that he kept close just in case one day he would be granted the miracle.<br/>And he was.</p><p>He got married to that woman who kept him going during the darkness…</p><p>He had children that came to find him late at night for hugs and words of comfort.  </p><p>He lived with his friends and spent evenings and weekends laughing with those that he loved.</p><p>And he finally went on some of the adventures he had always put on the back burner for one reason or another.  Blessings found him and he often thanked that little boy named Atticus for his good fortune.</p><p>The years faded away from one to the next, blending and melding together in a hodge podge of glorious memories that at times Ignis could hardly recall if they happened numerous years ago or just a few months past.  His future continued to build itself around him and then that one fateful day, his past came knocking.</p><p>“Iggy hold still.”  HIs beloved chided, turning his face back to face her so that she could straighten the length of his tie.  When she let out a heavy sigh, he finally stopped fidgeting.</p><p>“Forgive me darling, I am just excited.  This is Cinis’ first parade.”  His daughter had done her first two years prior, but this year both of his children could participate in the parade that focused on the return of the light.  With this tradition comes the induction of new glaives and a week long celebration that centers on nights of festivities for the entire city down in the townsquare.</p><p>Cinis was going to carry the Scientia banner and Flamma was a speaker at the commencement ceremony just after the parade.  He couldn’t be more thrilled!</p><p>His wife merely chuckled at his enthusiasm and kissed his flushed cheek.  “Alright, you’re tied up.  Now come on, zip me up and then we can get out to the regalia.”  Turning, she giggled at the fact that Ignis took his sweet time zipping her shimmering gown that hugged all of her curves just as her husband liked.  A soft press of his lips to her bare shoulder, pushed a happy sigh out of her lips.  “We don’t have time for this…”</p><p>“I’m aware.”  He murmured around the flesh pressed to his lips, letting his fingertips wander along the planes of her body before he got ahold of his runaway libido and spun her to face him.  Another tender kiss before whispering, “Later.”  With a grin of mischievous intent that she was more than ready to not fight against, Ignis took her lace gloved hand in his own and headed out into the waiting area where the others were preparing for their own placements.</p><p>Everything was absolute perfection that day.</p><p>The cheers from the crowds and the whispers into his ear about all that surrounded them from his Darling wife, created the perfect image in his mind.  Boundless energy poured forth from each city citizen in praise for the remembered blessings they had all witnessed in the past eleven years.</p><p>Speeches were given, Ignis’ breast filling with pride to listen to his precious daughter, a mere seven years old, present her self written words to the hundreds that had come to participate in the day.  Her voice never waivered as she pushed on through her wise words that she had worked on for weeks.  Thankful for his visor, Ignis kept his head held high but could not fight off the tears of pride that happened.</p><p>It wasn’t until his turn came about when he introduced the newest glaives to the city, that the day became that much more special to the blind man.  “Atticus Lorenzi.”  The name rolled off of his tongue with such ease that it felt as though he had been saying it all of his life…</p><p>“Mr. Scientia.”  Came the voice, a soft tenor with a rough lilt that was so familiar to him.  He knew this voice.  He knew the name.</p><p>“My boy.”  Ignis smiled with pride, clapping the now young man on his broad shoulder as he felt another wave of tears threaten him.  “You made it.”</p><p>Tears filled the other man’s voice as he replied.  “I did Mr. Scientia.  And I brought these back to you.  Just like I promised.”  Reverently, Atticus laid out the daggers he had received all of those years ago in the Duke’s upturned hands and felt an enormous sense of accomplishment settle into his heart.  He really had made it…</p><p>And Mr. Scientia had been with him the whole time.  “I couldn’t have done it without you Sir.”</p><p>Ignis shook his head in denial that anything had gotten this boy to where he stood besides his own drive.  Handing, the daggers off to his son who followed him with the official Kingsglaive pins to be put onto newly minted soldiers, Ignis felt a tear slide down his cheek  Taking hold of Atticus’ hands, larger than his own, he smiled.  “You taught me a lot that day.  I am not sure where I would be if it hadn’t been for that interaction.  Congratulations Mr. Lorenzi.  You have made me proud.”</p><p>Atticus’ chest lifted in response to the praise, words he had always hoped to hear and now that he had, nothing was sweeter.  Clasping Mr. Scientia’s hand with a solid shake, he waited patiently while his hero pinned the ornaments that marked him a true Kingsglaive and thanked him.</p><p>Atticus went on to do great things with the Glaives, and even trained Ignis’ daughter with those same daggers that had seen him through his training.  He became a family friend to the man he once admired from afar but was now fortunate enough to know on a more personal level.  </p><p>A fork in the road is a monumental moment, where one wrong decision can change the course of many years or even the entirety of your life.  Ten years ago one man and one boy met together for a few minutes that would change the next decade of their life.  They shared hopes, dreams, and what it meant to be not just a soldier or a warrior, but a protector to what is right.</p><p>That story is now written in the history books of the new Insomnia, and those daggers?</p><p>Why they are still traveling around in search of that new young soul that has dared to dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>